herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sandino
Sandino is the second protagonist of the 2009 film Tyler Perry's I Can Do Bad All By Myself, He is a handyman from Mexico who is the husband of the first protagonist/anti-heroine April he is played by Adam Rodriguez. Overall Sandino comes to Pastor Brian for work but he sends to Columbian immigrant to work for April seeing that her house is in need of repairs, April agrees to let him stay in her home but sends him to the basement so her boyfriend Randy wouldn't see him, being rid of his beard and having his haircut, April finds Sandino attractive. Sandino confronts April once the pastor and his wife tells her the tragic news about her mother. April tells him how dysfunctional her relationship with her mother was and how she regrets arguing with her before she died and how she continue to save the children from her now deceased drug addicted sister while Randy ignores her on her time of need. Overtime he and April becomes friends and he looks out for Jennifer and children especially in the presents of her boyfriend Randy. Sandino fixes up the bedroom where the children sleep, he and April go out on a date and during the date he questions her about her relationship with Randy and tells her he dosen't understand why she continues to see him knowing he has a family and tells her what true love is to him, he knocks on April's door to get her to get up to attend church but Randy stops him and threatens to kill him if he didn't stay away from April. But he dosen't take Randy's threats seriously he and April goes out for a paddleride at a local park and tells her he has feelings for her and ask her once more about her feelings for Randy, April feels uncomfortable and stops the outing, One night while April was asleep?, he hears Jennifer scream and he takes a bat with him as he goes to see what's going on, and low and behold he sees Randy trying to rape her and Sandino CRACKS Randy's head with the bat and the 2 men began fighting! April is comes downstairs and sees the fight for herself, Sandino tells her what happened and at first she didn't want to believe her boyfriend was a pedophile but the incident reminded her of the sexual abuse she suffered in the hands of her mother's boyfriend and she becomes angry at Randy, she conviences him to take a bath to soak the wombs he suffered from the fight and he agrees only to have April try to electrocute him with her radio but he leaps out of the tub for safety then Sandino come in the bathroom and tells him he has 3 minutes to leave the house! Randy does what Sandino says and never return to the house and come back in April's life again, Sandino went to the Indigo Club where April works only to find that she's drunk and the guilt over not seeing that Randy was a pedophile turned to anger and suspicion over Sandino's loyalty to the children, she accuses him of being a child molester as well, this irrates Sandino and they begin to fight, he tells her about his rough childhood in Mexico but she still doesn't believe and as he left the club angrily? she continues to call him a child molester. Sandino says goodbye to the children as he leaves April's home for a while but returns and confesses his love for her and his hatred towards her smoking and drinking addiction, she tells him that she's no good in relationships and doesn't really know how to love anyone, he tells her that he'll teach her and the 2 marry and have a block party reception in the end of the film! Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Vigilante Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male